marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Encounter (Accel Story)
"First Encounter" is the second episode of Accel Story season 1. Plot "This is the part where I'm supposed to do the whole intro thingy. Daron Malvin, fastest Mutant alive But you know all that already. All right, let's get to the good stuff." Daron running with his super speed around every floor of the scorching building to save the resident who got stuck inside. After saving all the residents as he found, Daron ran out of the building to the rooftop and saw the top of the building collapsed. He was puffing slowly to rest because of his speed and the flame of the building. While Daron was resting, the communication device began to beep loudly and he answered the call,"Hey Jake." "Daron, where the hell are you?" Jake questioned sternly. "I was just running with my power to look out for dangerous," Daron answered. "Yeah I already knew that but, you are going to be late for our first lesson. So hurry the hell up." Jake said to Daron as he was waiting but the voice started to appeared beside him. "Hey Jack and I'm here," Daron replied to Jack, in his citizen outfit, that make Jack jump back. "Jesus! Don't scare me like that!" Jack said fearful and upset that make Daron laugh at him. "Come on, we have to get to our class or else our teacher will struggle us to death for being late," Daron replied to Jack as they entered the school. 'Six hours later' As Daron and Jake were walking in the street of New York, talking about the school work, they came across the car zooming very fast away from the police car. However, Daron had no mood of chasing the high-speed car because he saw a web-slinger swinging across the street to chase it. After talking each other, Daron farewell to Jack and went their separate path to their home. When Daron reached outside of his home, he entered and saw his foster father sitting on the chair facing a two strange visitor and started to say to break the silence,"Hey Gideon. Who is our visitor?" Gideon Jackson, A Detective of New York Police Department and his foster father, who knew Daron's secret Identify as Accel, which Daron came up with a codename last year, for years when he first encountered Daron fighting against the super-power individual who had Cryokinesis. "Daron, the man on the wheelchair is Charles Xavier and the lady beside him is Jean Grey." Daron was surprised by the two Visitors who are a member of X-men, A mutant group who protect the world from any threat even though they were both hated and feared. Daron went to shake their hand and say,"It is nice to meet you, Mr Xavier and Miss Grey." "Same to you, Mr Melvin. Your Foster Father told me everything about you including your secret Viliagentes." Charles replied to Daron. Daron was not surprised by Charles knowing his Viliagentes because he knew that Charles was the Telepath Mutant, which he read about his power in Lance's building. So he started to say,"So you are going to ask me to join your school? It's sound good but this city needs me where the superhero like you are busy doing your so-called mission. I'm sorry and I decline your offer." "I know that you going to decline our offer, but you should think about it. What happen if you face a powerful Villian and you will end up either injured or even worse, dead," Charles began question Daron and hoping that he changed his mind. "Charles is right, Daron. I cannot bear to see you getting injured or nearly killed and I am not the only person who is worry sick." Gideon said to Daron as he agreed with Charles. Daron knew that his foster family and his friend who knew his identity as a vigilantes, worrying about him getting beaten by many villains and got a lot of injury as broken bone and bruises when he came back from defeating a villain. He thought that they were going to be depressed or sad if he got killed so he changed his mind and decided to accept the offer. "Alright, I change my mind and accept your offer. So when am I going to leave?" "Tomorrow, Mr Melvin but It's seem like we have no time to talk with you because something had come up. I will see you at our Institute tomorrow. Good day to you." Charles said as he moved out of the house follow by Jean. 'One hours later' "Does Irene know about it?" "She does not know but I'm going to you, Daron," Gideon answered to Daron as they embrace their hugging. "So, do you want to watch some television show?" "Yep." Daron answered as he smile and they laugh as they went to the living room to watch. Meanwhile, outside of their home, A man in his yellow suit watching them doing their own stuff and ran off at top speed. Category:Daron Malvin (Earth-2024)/Appearances Category:Deccel (Earth-2024)/Appearances